Stone Gods
A race of gods representing the most primal forces in the natural world. They are commonly worshiped by monsters and criminals but are shunned by civilized society. They are thought by some to be the physical manifestations of mortal emotions and thoughts, and by others to be guardians or rulers of the natural world created by the Gods of Nature before they abandoned their creation, and others still believe them to simply be another mortal race, albeit one far more advanced than any other. Regardless of any mystery surrounding them, the are by far the most commonly seen type of god in the natural world throughout its history. While their alignment varies greatly between individuals, they're generally thought to be evil, or at least self-serving and untrustworthy, by Civilized Society due mostly to the Unholy War started by the most evil and chaotic among them - the Unholy Pantheon - who sought to destroy the early Unified Empire before it could gain any serious power. Because of this war the Stone Gods heading the Unholy Pantheon have become the most famous and recognizable among the Stone Gods, bar a few rare exceptions. They were defeated by Bahalla, which granted him his ascension. The Unholy Pantheon The Unholy Pantheon was founded by a group of the Stone Gods, who wished to combine their power to topple what would become the Unified Empire before it could gain any power, as well as any other burgeoning empire. They brought together the most evil and chaotic among the gods and asked them to combine their power to create the demons of metal known as orcs, as well as to rally loyal mortal races, before invading the continent of Corruma. Hatefell the Metal Table The ruler of the Unholy Pantheon, Hatefell constantly expresses that "he is the table". No one really knows what this means, but his chant has almost possessive effects. Ohzi the Bat Eater The Slasher Aliss the Desecrator A maniacal god of lust, wrath and bloodshed who rules over the dead who enter the Hells. He's worshiped mostly by barbarians, criminals and sex offenders who seek divine bloodlust. Despite his reputation as a carnal monster, some say he's also quite relaxed and contemplative in person, much to their surprise. Kenahn A mysterious and cryptic god of secrets, fear and souls who presides over all of the Stone God's collective information. While his unknowable and alien nature scares away most mortals, even other followers of the Unholy Pantheon, he has many cults made up mostly of dark wizards and other intellectuals seeking great knowledge and even transcendence. He's believed to have created many demigods, some even theorizing that it was Kenahn who made Bahalla a demigod. The Energy Dragon Reigning over Seramika and the Unified Empire, the Energy Dragon has the ability control the speed of the land around him and it carries a mystic, aura-like spirit called the Dragon Force. Some say it flies faster than sound itself. Siminjin the Tongue Koh'ree the Mask A menace to society, Koh'ree advocates for the downtrodden through his thundering growl. His mask gives his voice the power to echo through the lands. Manasan An androgynous god of heresy that supposedly resides in the heart of the Hells' prisons. Link and Pahk The Metal Children The Other Stone Gods El-vaprez The most ancient of the Stone Gods and one of the few to outrank the Unholy Pantheon in terms of recognition. El-vaprez was the most powerful of the Stone Gods, having multiple empires dedicate themselves to him in ancient times, however his power was so great as to burn out leading to his demise. Riid Kurkoban Fre'Merkur Jahn the Rotten Reznah The Banshee Nicahv Cha'Krogar A god of decay, pestilence and dirt who is hated even among the most evil and unruly in society, leading to his exile by the other gods. His few mortal cults are typically made up of uninteresting, droll people who have little interest in the divine, and see him as an easy source of patronage. The Great Four Four extremely old and powerful insect-like gods, Pen, Len, Rin and Jin, who traveled the world bringing power and wisdom to any who would listen to their words. Much like El-vaprez, they were among the few to avoid the Unholy Pantheon's reputation, but their power still ultimately dwindled after the deaths of Len and Jin, leading to the survivors going their separate ways. Category:Cosmology Category:Characters Category:Groups